


A Chihuahua's Pining

by looniekyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M, No Angst, Pining, what if i had a crush on you but you found out and asked me out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looniekyuu/pseuds/looniekyuu
Summary: Furihata Kouki has a big fat crush on Akashi Seijuurou, turning him into a blushing mess.





	A Chihuahua's Pining

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 2 years since I've last written about AkaFuri, and this prompt has been on my list for way too long

Furihata has been a little nervous.

Okay, maybe more than a little.

Okay, maybe he has been anxious since last night, staring at the ceiling of his room, his alarm clock ticking by and filling the silence in the darkness.

He doesn't know what he's so anxious about. The coach just announced they would play a practice game with Rakuzan High yesterday afternoon. He doesn't know why his heart is filled with dread, his stomach filled with knots and twists, his forehead sweating in unknown tension.

Okay, maybe he knows what he's so anxious about.

It comes in the form of condescending red eyes, ready to devour him whole. A mouth playing upon a playful smirk, with words intended to strike fear in anyone's heart. A monarch with a hair of scarlet, an invisible crown perching upon its head.

Such charms should not be resisted, nor be ignored. Such charm imposes power and demands to be looked upon. Furihata could refer to himself as one of the peasants who had pleasure gazing upon it, without the troubling consequences set by the person who is constantly vexed by the world.

It's probably what troubles Furihata the most. The fact that he, a mere peasant, can be in the graces of someone like Akashi Seijurou, is nothing but a fairytale yet he continues to live upon that reality. Furihata is thankful that Akashi has not yet noticed the blubbering mess that he is outside of basketball. Once the basketball monarch had noticed it, Furihata is sure to be done for.

But it was no use wallowing now. Rakuzan High's basketball team will arrive soon.

"Oi, Furihata, could you buy us some energy drinks? Double the number of it than the usual. Can't let these rich boys think we're inhospitable." Junpei snidely remarked before giving him the money. Immediately, he jogged to the store and bought the drinks. Walking back, he saw Rakuzan's bus in front of the school. Heart thudding dangerously in his chest, he tried to speed up his walking, only to notice a certain redhead coming down from the bus.

Their eyes met and Furihata can feel the heat on his face bursting forth. He can't let others see him like this! He ran as fast as he could back to the gym, bumping into Kagami.

"What the hell--" Kagami cursed. "Furi, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Kagami!" He apologized, while looking for Junpei. He gave him all the things he bought and informed him of Rakuzan's arrival.

Junpei called for the team as Rakuzann arrived at the gym. Furihata managed to hide himself between Junpei and Teppei, who had been talking before he arrived.

His cheeks are still quite hot and he doesn't seem to be calming down. He drew short ragged breaths, making himself small as possible to avoid Akashi's line of vision.

Still, he can't stop himself from looking at him, admiring the regal poise as the man walks towards them. His sharp heterochromatic eyes are piercing and precise. His tongue sharp and ready to patronize.

If only he could look at Furihata the way Furihata looks at him.

However, that's nothing but a dream over a simple crush. Furihata shouldn't hope more - he is nothing but a peasant in Akashi's eyes.

It isn't half bad, Furihata thought, to admire someone like Akashi from afar. He knows his place, and he knew better than to approach the redhead.

The practice game started. Furihata paying attention to his teammates' movements, cheering when they score, passing water and towels during breaks.

Furihata does all this in great vigor, something that surprised the coach and the captain.

"Wow, Furi, energetic today, aren't we?" The coach light-heartedly giggled. "Maybe I can subbed you in for later. What do you think?"

Usually, it would make Furihata swoon to be given that offer. Cheeks start to burn again as he looks over the opposite bench, Akashi drinking from a water bottle with his hair pushed back slightly.

Swallowing as much air as he could, Furihata shook his head. "Thank you, coach, but I want to see how this would end." His smile was wobbly as he says it. The coach narrowed her eyes at him, but relents.

The game continues for another hour, ending with Rakuzan's win. Furihata was tasked to give the energy drinks as gifts for a good game. Not wanting to approach Akashi directly, he approached Rakuzan's vice-captain Mibuchi Reo instead.

"Uh, hello," Furihata greets, giving Reo the energy drinks. "These are from our Captain, as thanks for coming here and playing with us."

Reo looks at him slightly amused. "Oh? But why are you giving this to me?" He sing-songs, making Furihata tense. "I'm not the Captain."

Giving back the energy drinks to Furihata, Reo left smirking playfully at him. Furihata wasn't sure what he should do. If he approached Akashi now, he won't be able to control the blushing of his face, indicating that he /might/ have a crush on the Rakuzan's captain. If he left now, he's get an earful from his captain, and would be sent back. What possible route should he take to avoid the impending embarrassment he would surely experience at the expense of his dignity? Would he risk it or become the same coward he always is?

Before he could make a decision for himself, a sight of red entered his vision, waking him up from the tupor he'd gotten himself into. Akashi was in front of him, the same slightly amused look on his face. Furihata squeaked, cheeks heating up rapidly.

"What do you have there, Kouki?" Akashi asked, his voice lilting in a humorous tone.

His mouth open and closing like a fish, Furihata's face was a full-blown tomato red. He stammered, gesturing pathetically to the drinks in his hands, then to Akashi.

"Are those for us?" Akashi asked again, this time with a small teasing grin on his face. "Oh, how nice."

Furihata is ready to combust right there, almost uncaring to the world except Akashi. _Almost_.

"Ohoho!! What's this? Someone's got a little crush on Sei-chan?"

Furihata felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over him. He woke up in his daydream with dread and discomfort. He hadn't noticed it, but it had seemed like Rakuzan had been laughing at him for awhile now.

"Isn't that cute?" Rakuzan's number 7 chuckles as he smiles at Furihata. He feels like suffocating.

Akashi knows. Akashi _ knows _. He is done for. He never wanted Akashi to know. He is satisfied just to admire the redhead from afar. He is just a peasant, shouldn't ask for more. He's not supposed to gaze upon a monarch like Akashi---

The laughs became louder and his thoughts became muddled. He can't - he doesn't want to be here. He needs to get away. He needs to get away. He needs to get away. He needs to ---

Suddenly, he's running out the door, not hearing the calls of his teammates. He wants to breathe. Everything feels suffocating. He ran all the way to the lockers, gulping all the air he can have, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

He embarrassed himself - no, he made a fool out of himself. He knew that approaching Akashi would result to this. He avoided it as much as possible! But Akashi was the one who approached him and that was a possibility he wasn't able to calculate - it was impossible after all, but it happened, it really happened, now he can never show his face to Akashi again, or any of Rakuzan members, or any of Seirin's for that matter.

He's screwed.

It wasn't even a full minute before he gathered himself, when he saw a familiar mop of red hair. His shoulders tensed again, closing his eyes tightly, readying himself for the tongue-lashing from the heterochromatic man.

Akashi chuckled at his display of cowardly submission. "How cute." He approached Furihata slowly, extending a hand to caress his red cheek.

"I don't mind," Akashi starts as Furihata keeps his eyes closed, "If you have a crush on me."

Furihata eyes open wide, mouth slightly parted in surprise. He struggles to say a word which made Akashi chuckle once more.

"I also don't mind," Akashi says, "the idea of me liking you."

If Furihata's eyes could go any wider it would. The blush on his cheeks, on the other hand, are becoming more crimson as Akashi continues caressing the heated skin on his palm.

"I also don't mind," Akashi says once more, making the other boy more flustered, "if we go out tomorrow night."

"Just the two of us?" Furihata stupidly asks.

Akashi removed his hand on his cheek. Instead, his hand was taken and brought to Akashi's lips, knuckles being kissed fondly.

"Of course, Kouki." Akashi smiles, but not in his usual ore-sama nature, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Legs turning jelly, he slumped on Akashi's chest, making the redhead hum in approval.

Hiding his face on Akashi's chest, Furihata tried his best to calm down, thanking all the gods in existence for his unbelievable luck.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to break off my hiatus (insecurity had gotten hold of me for too long) so i hope you enjoyed this fic after 7 months of not writing (´∀`)


End file.
